Luna
Perfil thumb|342x342px|Luna *'Nombre:' 루나/ Luna. *'Nombre real:' 박선영/ Park Sun Young. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Bailarina, Modelo, MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.60cm. *'Peso:' 45kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' A. *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo. *'Signo chino:' Gallo. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografia 'Pre-Debut' Luna nació bajo el nombre de Park Sun-Young en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 12 de agosto de 1993. En 2006, SM Entertainment, contrató a Luna después de ver su presentación en el programa de televisión de SBS, “Truth Game”. 'Debut' En septiembre de 2009, después de haber sido entrenada por más de tres años, se convirtió en miembro del nuevo grupo femenino de SM Entertainment, f(x), debutando respectivamente el 5 de septiembre del 2009, bajo el sello de su agencia. Por su hermosa voz, es la integrante en f(x) que más temas para dramas ha grabado. Siendo la vocalista principal de su grupo. 'Debut Solitario' El 17 de mayo, se reporto que Luna realizaría su debut en solitario a mediados de junio con un mini album. Dramas *Jumping Girl (Naver TV Cast, 2015) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011-2012) Temas para Dramas *''Only You'' tema para The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (2015) *''Healing Love (junto a Choi (LU:KUS))'' tema para Kill Me, Heal Me (2015) *''It's Okay'' tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) *''It's Me (junto a Sunny)'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Beautiful Day'' tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''And I Love You (junto a Yesung)'' tema para President (2010) *''Sing / Calling Out (junto a Krystal)'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread Its Wings (junto a Krystal y Amber)'' tema para God of Study (2010) *''Hard but Easy (junto a Krystal)'' tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Películas *Lightning Man (2016) *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Temas para Películas *''Joy Land (junto a Han Seung Hyun, Lee Soo Wan, Kim Bo Soon & Lee Jae Yoon)'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Dream'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Lightning'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Shine Your Way (junto a Kyu Hyun)'' tema para Croods Family Musicales *In The Heights (2015) - Nina *School Oz (2015) - Diana *High School Musical Corea (2013) - Gabriella Montez *Legally Blonde (2011) - Elle Woods *Coyote Ugly (2011) - Violet Sanford Programas de TV *Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2016) como MC *Seoul Girls Collection SGC SUPER LIVE IN SEOUL (19/07/15, como MC) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) *Show Champion (06/03/13, 27/03/13, 09/10/13 como MC junto a Amber) *Inmortal Song (08/08/2012- 13/10/12) *Dancing with Stars 2 (13/07/2012) *SBS's 100 Million Quiz Show ''(15/06/2012 junto a Victoria) *tvN's TAXI (17/05/2012) *MTV The Show (2011, presentadora) *SBS's ''Running Man ''(7 y 14/08/2011) *SBS's ''Strong Heart ''(22 y 30/03/2011) *MBC'S ''Come To Play ''(14/03/2011) *KBS2's ''Happy Together 3 (10/02/2011) *MBC's Idol Star 7080 Best Singer ''(4/02/2011) *KBS2's ''Idol Brain Collision ''(03/02/2011) *Enjoy Today (2011) *Star King (2010- , miembro regular ) *Idol Star Trot (2010) *MBC's ''2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships ''(2010) *SBS's ''Truth Game ''(2006, pre-debut) Programas de Radio *Sunny's FM Date (MC Especial 10 y 11 de Junio, MBC, 2015) Temas para Videojuegos *''U + Me tema para Tales Weaver Episode 3. Resonance Videos Musicales *'2014:' Play The Siren - Dream Drive (ft. Luna) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *Elite's School Uniform - (Con f(x) y INFINITE) Magazines * Ceci Magazine (Agosto 2015) * Cosmopolitan Magazine (Agosto 2015) * Ceci Magazine (Julio 2015) Discografía 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *'2016:' Zico - It Was Love (ft. Luna) *'2015:' Amber - Shake That Brass (ft. Luna) (Presentaciones en vivo) *'2014:' Play The Siren - Dream Drive (ft. Luna) *'2014:' Donghae & Eunhyuk - Ten Years (ft. Luna) Reconocimientos *'2011 MBC Idolo Estrella 7080 Mejor Cantante:' Premio de Oro (Dueto con Alex) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Nueva Estrella de Variedades (Star King) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' f(x). **'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal y Bailarina principal. *'Educación:' ** Lila Art High School (Graduada) **Universidad Jung Ang Dae (especialización en teatro). *'Familia:' Padres, Hermana Gemela. *Mejores Amigas: Minzy y IU. *'Hobbies:' Yoga , baile. *'Casting: 2006 SM Casting SystemDato. *'''Religión: Cristiana, *'Especialidad:' Canto, actuación, baile . *'Modelos a seguir: 'Lee Jung Hyun, BoA, Whitney Houston, Brown Eyed Soul. *'Comida favorita:' Fresas, chocolate, pasteles y pizza. *'Mascotas favoritas': Perros *'Primera Compañera: 'Amber *'Hábitos:' Dormir hasta tarde *'No puede vivir sin': Un espejo *'Fondos de Escritorio: '''Foto de' F(x)' *'Pareja ideal:' Dedicado a su trabajo, que ame la música y sepa valorarla, la apariencia de Takuya Kimura y que tenga el mismo trabajo que ella. *'Ídolo:' Kim Hye Ran *'Canción favorita:' Whitney Houston “One Moment in Time “, Brown Eyed Soul “Live Well”, Keyshia Cole “Love-The way it is” y la música clásica. * '''Alivio del estrés:' Conversar con mi amigo * Si tuviera un súperpoder sería La curación (para ayudar a la gente que se enferma o lesiona) * Anteriormente las fans de f(x) creían que Victoria era la bailarina principal, dejando a Luna en 2 puesto, pero la SM aclaro que Luna es la bailarina principal *Cantó en el matrimonio de la actriz Kim Ji Woo y el chef Raymond Kim el 13 de mayo. *Se crió en un hogar de cantantes por su madre y su hermana. *Sus mejores amigas son IU, Minzy (2NE1) y Ji Yeon (T-ara). Ésta ultima era su compañera de secundaria. *Fue nombrada en los agradecimientos de los álbumes Crush y To Anyone , de 2ne1 por Minzy con la frase "Gracias por ser tan linda amiga". Junto a IU y sus compañeras de grupo Amber y Sulli. *Ella se ganó el apodo de "Wave Girl", debido a las olas que hizo en el programa "True Game", y las integrantes de F(x) la llaman "El sapo del espejo", ya que no puede vivir sin uno. *Durante sus días de trainee escuchó un rumor de que BoA sangraba varias veces por su nariz por excederse al ensayar sus bailes, se propuso a sí misma ensayar así de duro para lograrlo. Al lograrlo supo que estaba lista para debutar. *Es llamada ídol musculosa/piernas de caballo debido a los músculos tonificados de sus piernas. *Sufría de acrofobia (Miedo a las alturas) en Amazing f(x) se retó a sí misma para hacer bungee jumping y después de esto pudo incluso lanzarse de paracaídas con Krystal. * Desde que era pequeña su tono de alarma siempre ha sido música (clásica). * Siente que su voz es la más débil dentro de su familia. * En el programa King Of Masked Singers, llevando una mascara dorada y logrando 2 victorias, fue confirmada su identidad, en el momento en que ella reveló su rostro tanto los jueces, como el conductor y la audiencia se vieron muy sorprendidos. Ella se vio muy emocionada y conmovida ya que los jueces la elogiaron mucho por sus habilidades como cantante.. *IU y Lee Soo Man la felicitaron después que se supiera su identidad en King Of Masked Singers. *en “Get It Beauty” hablo sobre su reciente pérdida de peso y los rumores que la rodean había rumores de que se había hecho una liposuccion y dijo “El año pasado perdí 8 kilos y mucha gente pensó que me había hecho una liposucción o me había sometido a alguna cirugía para lograr la pérdida de peso” “Pero nada de eso es cierto. *En una entrevista le preguntó acerca del primer concierto en solitario de f(x), que concluyó recientemente, Luna dijo: “Fue nuestra mayor actuación. Se interpretaron 38 canciones y no había tiempo para descansar. Realmente se sentía como si los directores de escena hubieran hecho los vídeos y actuaciones en cuatro dimensiones”. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *me2day *HanCinema * Instagram Galería Luna.jpg Luna2.jpg Luna3.jpg Luna5.jpg Luna4.jpg Luna6.jpg Luna7.jpg Luna 8.jpg Videografía R3hab X f(AMBER LUNA) X Xavi&Gi - Wave|R3hab X f(Amber+Luna) X Xavi&Gi - Wave Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:CCantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2016